War and Night
by Music-Wizard-Tribute-Narnian
Summary: Percy and Apollo have had their fairy tale ending (kinda?). What about their children? How is Trident dealing with the pressures of his upcoming Immortality ceremony along with his longing and desire for a love that could match his mothers' and fathers? What about Demi? How is training with Artemis left her? Will she soon feel the pressure intensify?


**HELLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

 **Anyone miss me? I hope you did you little fangirls XD! I know, I basically vanished off the face of the earth but I'm back and here to write more Fanfiction.**

 **I am going to say now, this is my last Percy Jackson fanfic… not one shot. If you guys PM me a few suggestions for one shots I would be more than happy to do them but here is the second version of War and Night.**

 **Let's just clear some things up. I had written one or two chapters originally right after Sun and Light ended and I absolutely hated it so I deleted it… no biggie. Then I vanished from Fanfiction for over a year… that's pretty big. Let's just say some really really bad stuff happened last year… like super bad. I couldn't write because my mind was in a really really bad place but now I am much better and ready to start off where I left. This is only happening because I came back to the site today and saw that there were A LOT of new reviews… and I couldn't help but smile so I had to write something new!**

 **Anyway, without further a do… I present to you War and Night: A story for the ages…. maybe not the last part**

 **Harmony :)**

 **PS: MATURE LANGUAGE AND IMAGERY SHALL BE PRESENT IN THIS WHOLE STORY**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

"TRIDENTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!" I could feel my ears bleed. Yet I ignored the little brat I was related to by blood… just blood mind you.

I was in my room, minding my own business when my sister yells my name. Yes she is still young, a five year old girl in a ten year olds' body, but that gave her no right to yell my name when she could just politely know on my door and say the problem.

I waited for her to come and slam open my door.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU COME WHEN I CALLED?"

"Because you need to learn some fucking manners…"

"MUM! TRIDENT SWORE AT MEEEEEEE"

"TRIDENT?" Honestly, what is it with the women of this house and swearing? My mum came running to my door. She was a little taller than me but not by much. I had the same black hair and nose according to dad. Apparently my smile was similar to my mums'. Despite that, I had my dad's eyes, build, intelligence and amazingly charming nature. I also possessed my mothers' amazing sense of survival. All of these had been tested and I had been proven to be a worthy son of two powerful gods.

That wasn't the case in this household.

"What the fuck did I do this time?" I knew the swearing would get me in more trouble… I didn't really care.

"Stop it… I have to go for a ceremony in the next ten minutes. Be good, take care of your sister, dinner is on the table and please make sure nothing bad happens, you can leave in an hour… Annabeth will be here by then… but mack sure nothing happens till then, ok?"

"Has anything EVER happened?" You may think it's cool being the son of the Sun God and Sea Princess but really it is as dull as their uncreative nicknames.

I spend my days at home, reading about Ancient Greek myths, learning about opponents weakness and all the theory. There are only two enjoyable days. One is when I have training with my mentor, Ares. For those of you who don't know, I am the God of Weaponry and because of this I am closely knitted with Ares.

The other day is when my dad takes me along with him to get the sun to rise and set. Honestly, all he does is make sure the course gravity of all the planets is perfect and sometimes, we stay up and we watch as the Earth pass by us and we see everything. He sometimes is able to get his hands on some Mist and he shows me the different realms of the Greek Gods. My favourite to look at is the Realm of Hades.

Oh yeah, did I mention I actually died once to? Don't worry, I like to say that to other people to freak them out but yeah I did… it's another reality though so hopefully it doesn't happen till my Immortality ceremony.

My Immortality ceremony will happen soon, in the next year. It's when I have completed my training and completed a quest to prove to my grandfather that I am worthy to become an immortal. I would of course be a minor god but I will be among the better ones. I'll be among those who actually get to go to other ceremonies because of my parents. Honestly, it is great. I love it… but then there is my sister.

Don't get me wrong, I love her but she is such a brat. She is an angel around our parents but around me she is a little Hades. She can be nice but she is mostly mean.

Finally my mum stops death glaring me and turns to my sister.

"Be good too. Don't annoy your brother too much." I scoff. I earn another minute of my mums' death glare. I end up shrugging and putting my headphones on and blasting Avicii. Apparently, my mum is a huge Avicii fan but I pretend to not care. It's awesome but she's my mum.

My mum comes and kisses my forehead and smiles at me knowingly. I smile back and she leaves. Demi follows like a puppy. I continue listening to my music as I reach out to grab my sketching pad. I start to draw Camp Half Blood. I have visited on a few occasions along with my mum most times. I've only been once with my Dad when I was old enough to meet with some of the guys in Cabin 7.

I met up with a few of those guys whenever I am free. They aren't just friends, they are actually brothers. Of course, they are like three years older than me because Dad hasn't gotten with anyone apart from mum since they got married.

I abandon my sketch after I have heard the song about ten times over again. I had completed everything apart from the lake.

The time I was there will my dad, we sat on a certain spot by the lake and he told me everything that happened. About this guy called Luke who broke my mum's heart, how my dad came in and basically taught her to love again (I include that bit, he didn't say that when he was telling me) and about how strong my mum is. Every since then, I can't help but she my mother as a warrior. Ever since then, I want to see her hold her sword again and not a rolling pin. I want to see her in full body armour not in an apron making me cookies.

There is one part though, I hope I never forget. My dad gave me a serious conversation about how I should treat a woman. He said it has taken him this long to realise how to actually treat the woman in his life. He always remembers a mental vow he made when he started loving my mum, he would care for this woman no matter what.

Ever since then, I have wanted nothing more than to love someone the same way my dad loves my mum.

* * *

 **I hope you guys liked it! Even if you didn't, you can still read the next chapter! BTW, so I don't ever abandon you guys like I have done before, my Twitter is xPanda_Eyesx so tweet me if I have been gone for to long. I will update as quickly as possible but if it's been too long feel free to persuade me to update it.**

 **Thanks for everything guys :)**

 **\- Harmony**


End file.
